Darker Spirits
by DemonUchiha17
Summary: (Reposted) One day yugi and ryou tell their spirits a little secret they have been hiding for years. How will this affect the world and can Yami and Bakura stop the choas it brings about. Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh so don't sue me.

A/N: Hello everyone. This is the same story as before but I just fixed it up.

Hope you enjoy it.

Darker Spirits

It has been two years since the Battle City Finals. Ryou, Bakura, the Dark Spirit of the Ring had befriended the good Marik. The Evil Marik had been destroyed. Noah was now living with his two stepbrothers Seto and Mokuba.

Yugi and Ryou were walking along the beach talking about their items. While their spirits were having their own conversation elsewhere.

"So Yugi…I was wondering have you ever had a build up of energy?"

"What kind of energy build up?"

"Magical energy."

"Not that I can really recall; Why?"

"Well I have. I feel that the darker spirit living within me will take over."

"Hey, Don't worry about it. As long as I'm here…that won't happen. Besides as long as you have Bakura looking after you there is nothing to worry about."

"I hope your right Yugi"

Behind the boys the spirits Yami and Bakura along with Marik were having their own conversation.

"So Bakura… how's Ryou?" Yami asked.

"He's much better."

"Well, that's good."

Marik was still rather jealous of Yami but that could not be helped. At least now they had a more stabile friendship.

"Yugi has grown up so much." Said Marik.

Yami had stopped and looked back at Marik.

confused "How so?"

"He's finally accepted his destiny."

" Yes he has. Not to mention his abilities have improved a lot since the Battle City Finals."

Bakura stopped. He looked back at the other two. " Yes the same is also true with Ryou. As it seems he has begun to accept me more."

Smiles " Didn't I tell you? If the two of you cooperate with each other… then there is nothing you can't do."

look of concern " Yes.. but lately I have a feeling he is hiding something from me."

" Like what?"

" I not sure what it is."

" Well I hope that nothing happens between the two of you. You work so well together." Marik said.

" Yea."

Both Yugi and Ryou came over to the group of spirits.

" So it seems you guys are having quite the conversation." Yugi commented.

" I'd say. It's funny considering the three of you use to be enemies."

" Well people can become friends once they begin to understand each other."

" True. It was like that with Joey and me if you could believe that. The same is true of the Kaiba brothers. Kaiba didn't get along with Noah at first but as time went on the two of them have come to an understanding."

" So anyway… what have you boys been talking about?" Yami asked.

" Well… Uh.. nothing important really." Yugi said. His face gave it away and Yami noticed.

" I know your lying to me Yugi."

" Well… it's uh… kinda complex."

" Nothing is too complex for him." Bakura said.

" I guess. Alright here goes…."

" Yugi!"

" Sorry Ryou but I think they deserve to know."

" Alright Ryou… what have you been hiding from me?"

sighs " Alright I'll tell you."

All of the others looked at Ryou intently.

" Alright you want to hear it… fine I'll tell you everything. Yugi and I have darker spirits living inside of us… similar to what happened to you Marik.

These spirits are like our true selves."

" So why didn't the two of you tell this long ago?" Yami asked.

" Well I did it because I didn't trust Bakura." Ryou said.

" And I didn't want anyone to worry."

" But now Yugi we're going to have to worry."

" I know that. But I don't think it's going to be as bad as you think."

" I hope so Yugi."

Hey everyone. What did you think? Like I said earlier this is my first Yugioh fan fiction. So please tell me what you think. Please review.

-trunks and goten


	2. Back to school

Back to school

Yugi and the others have just recently gotten back to school. Today Noah would be joining them. The teacher walked in. " Good morning class… today we have a new student coming in our class." gestures to Noah. " His name is Noah Kaiba."

Yugi looked over in Kaiba's direction. " I didn't think Noah was coming to school with us."

" I decided to let him come."

" Well he's not that bad of a guy." Joey said.

" Go take what ever seat you want Noah. Alright then class… today we aren't going to be doing anything."

" Uh…"

" You heard me."

" Then why did we even bother to come to class?" Tristan asked.

" So you students came have fun this period…"

" Oh lovely."

Yugi and Ryou were sitting in the back of the room with each other.

" Gosh Yugi… do you know when this day is going to be over?"

" In a few hours… no wait… I forgot today school is ending early, yes!"

" Ah man awesome. I think we can have fun today."

" What are you guys talking about?" Joey asked.

" We were talking about what we were going to do after school."

" Oh… so what are you going to do after school? Could I tag along?"

" If you want Joey. But if you come you will have to be careful."

" Why you doing something dangerous?"

" I guess you can say that… we are going to have a duel."

" Yugi… we both know that duels aren't dangerous unless your dueling that Marik guy and the only way anyone could get hurt is if you have it in the Shadow realm."

" Well Joey that's where we're having it." Ryou said.

" The shadow realm! Are you two out of your minds?"

" Ya Joey."

By this time the whole room was staring at them.

" Well you guys have fun… I just remembered I have a major big date today."

Joey walked off. Bakura and Yugi looked at each other.

" Joey has a date?" They said in unison.

Lunch time…

Yugi and Ryou were eating outside. Bakura and Yami show up.

" Well good afternoon you two."

" Good afternoon Yugi." Yami said.

" So how are you feeling today?" Bakura asked Ryou.

" Will you please stop asking me that! I'm fine…. And I wasn't you would know about it." Ryou shouted.

A bunch of the lower class men looked out the window. Ryou looked nervous.

" Hey sensei who are you shouting at?"

" It's nothing really."

The lower class men went back to their table. " Weird… I wonder what sensei was shouting at?"

" You know upper class men."

Yugi sighs in relief. "Ryou… do you mind keeping it down! Anyway… about Joey. I want to know who he is seeing today."

" I would love to see that. Alright then Yugi… I guess we are going to spy on Joey today."

Bakura and Yami had a bad feeling about this. " I thought the two of you were better then that." Yami said.

" And here I thought I was the only bad person of the group." Bakura said.

" Like the saying says boys will always be boys." Tea said.

" Hey…. What's up Tea?"

" Oh nothing much… so what are you guys talking about?"

" We just found out Joey has a date. And we wanted to see what was going to happen."

" Oh honestly you boys are terrible. Can't anyone have some time to themselves?"

" Oh come on Tea… aren't you a bit curious?" Tristan said.

" Well maybe a little bit."

" Then that settles it. After school today we are going to see what happens when Joey takes up dating."

" Oh this is going to be a long day…." Tea sighed.

Hey everyone. How was that? Not bad uh? Well anyway you know what to do now… review.

trunks and goten


	3. Date busters

Date Busters

Joey had just recently bought himself a new car. It was a very fancy blue sports car. He was up in his room getting ready for his big date with Mai. His room was a mess… cloths were everywhere. You'd think a girl would have a problem picking out something but Joey?… He was having a panic attack. " AH! What am I going to do?" He peers at the clock. It was a few minutes till five. Joey was so unprepared.

His younger sister came in. She couldn't believe what was going on. " Joey, what are you doing! You have a date to go on!"

" I know, I KNOW! Ah help!"

She smiles and walks over to her brother. " What's the problem?"

" I don't know what to wear!"

" Just wear a nice shirt and pants."

" But sis… look around you. Do you even see anything nice?"

She looks around. She understood what her brother meant. He had messed up shirts everywhere. Not to mention he had pizza boxes and unfinished food laying around too. " Gosh Joey… you're hopeless. You need a maid to come in here."

Joey looks at his sister with a 'you think so look.' " Ya I guess I am a bit of a slob."

" A bit! That is an understatement. Try a lot."

" Come on sis… give me a break. So now what?"

looking into Joey's closet " Alright I think I got just the thing for you."

Joey looks at his sister with a doubtful look. She comes back with a nice looking 'suit.'

" Uh sis… where did this come from?"

" You're closet. It was the only thing that you didn't through on the floor."

" Thanks sis… I'd be totally lost if I didn't have you to help me out."

Joey quickly changes and runs out of the room.

" How rude… he doesn't even kiss me goodbye."

He returns quickly… in reverse… and kisses her. " Thanks sis. See you later."

He runs back out of his room, down the stairs and he jumps into his car. He drives as quickly as he could and he finally got to Mai's house about 5 minutes later.

Mai was standing outside her house. She walked up to Joey. She leans over the door of the car and starts to talk to Joey. " Well it's about time! What the heck kept you?"

" Sorry about that Mai. I couldn't find anything to wear."

" I'd figure you'd lose your cool over this. Alright lets just go."

Mai got in the car and they drove off. A few moments later they arrived at a nice restaurant.

The whole gang was curious if anything would happen to them. They hoped the best for them but like any young adults they wanted to know more. So our brilliant item-holding pals were planning a little spy action. Yugi and Ryou were across the street looking in at Joey and Mai. The table was set with romantic candlelight.

Outside Yugi and Ryou were talking out the plan. " Alright you guys… I got an idea. I was thinking about the team plan earlier… but I just realize that is much more dangerous then if we did it this way. I am proposing that Yugi and I use our shadow magic to see into the restaurant without being detected."

" That sounds like a better idea Ryou… Alright lets do it!" Yugi said.

" Uh guys… it's that a little bit dangerous?" Tea asked.

" No it's not."

" You two both remember what happened with that Marik dude right… he got all waked out when he used his powers."

clearing his throat " Did you forget I'm standing right here."

Tristan jumped like three feet into the air. " Ah… don't do that to me!"

Yami and Bakura also got involved. " What are you kids up too?" Yami asked.

" Uh nothing."

" You know you can't lie to me Yugi… come on spill."

" Alright I'm spying on Joey."

" Why can't the two of you just let them be." Marik said.

" I wouldn't be talking if I were you." Tristan said

" Why?"

" You were the first person to mess with them."

" How many times do I have to say it! It was the damn body snatcher!"

Bakura shook his head. " Besides you two should know better then to misuse your shadow powers."

cough " You shouldn't even be talking Bakura. I wouldn't be giving advice if I were you." Ryou said.

" Why?"

" You used yours to hear what the goon of Pegasus was up too. How is this any different?"

" You have a point Ryou. But the two of you can't handle the great stress of the shadow magic."

" Then I guess you don't know us very well." They muttered.

Inside the restaurant Joey looked at Mai with love in his eyes. Bakura and Yugi used their items to lesson in.

" You know Mai, I'm glad we are finally back together. I thought that I would never get the chance to see you again after you were sent to the Shadow Realm. I'm glad we have this time together."

" You know Joey I must admit in the begin I thought you were a big nutty duelist… but over time I started to like you. Anyway I didn't want to say this before but I want to say… I love you Joey."

" I love you too Mai." Joey gets up for a moment. He knelt down on one knee. " Mai Valentine… I swear I will always look out for you the rest of my life."

Outside…

" I don't believe this!" Ryou said.

" What?" Tea asked.

" Joey is asking Mai to marry him!" Yugi said.

" Woah… isn't Joey just a teen?" Bakura asked.

" He's not that young." Ryou said.

Inside….

" So Mai… will you marry me?"

She was so shocked. On one of their first dates Joey asks Mai to marry him.

" You know I would marry you. Yes!"

Joey was so thrilled. He put the ring on her figure. They were now engaged.

Hey everyone. What did you think? Well I can tell you this all of these peaceful times are going to be crashing down. I know Bakura is so out of character…. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Laters….

trunks and goten


End file.
